


Abrogate

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [67]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony thinks there should be a Superhero Holiday, but his partners aren't as into the idea as he is.





	Abrogate

Matt raised an eyebrow, staring in Tony's direction. "You want me to propose a new holiday," he repeated flatly. 

"I'm just saying, superheroes have collectively saved the world more times than anyone who won the Nobel Peace Prize has, we deserve a holiday! Superhero Day, it'll be great. Like Halloween only with more me in it." 

"If you want an Iron Man Day, you could just say that." 

"Iron Man Day?" Bucky asked, walking into the room and trying to juggle all the takeout boxes with the drink carrier stacked with coffee. "Are we celebrating that? 'Cause I'm all for it." 

Tony pointed at him victoriously, not that Matt could tell from his expression obviously. "See?" 

"No," Matt said automatically, and Bucky chuckled while Tony groaned. 

"One of these days I'll stop doing that." 

"You said that last time," Bucky said, carefully dropping all of the food on the coffee table. 

"And the time before that," Matt said. "Coffee?" he asked, holding out his hand hopefully. Because Bucky was a wonderful partner, he slid it right in, taking the spill-stick out before Matt had a chance to ask. 

"Pretty much every time it happens you say that," Bucky concluded, but he handed Tony his coffee too, so Tony was willing to let the insult slide. 

"Traitors, the lot of you. Except for you my love," he crooned at the coffee cup. 

"Why were we talking about Iron Man Day?" Bucky asked, organizing all the food and unpacking the utensils provided. 

"We weren't," Tony said defensively, hiding the coffee behind his hands as if to protect it from the evils of the world. 

"He proposed that Superhero Day be a holiday," Matt told him. 

"Uh... huh," Bucky said. Sometimes he didn't know what position he was supposed to have in disagreements like this, where he had no idea what was reasonable and what wasn't. "And you think that's stupid?" he guessed. 

"It's not stupid but-" 

"What! You were acting like-" 

"Like you were talking to a criminal defense lawyer who has nothing to do with proposing holidays. What do you expect me to do with that idea Tony?" 

"I expected for my loving boyfriend to support me in all things," Tony said with an over-dramatic sniff. 

"I support you," Bucky said, raising a hand like he was taking a vote. 

"Thank you Bucky-boo. See, Matt? _Some_ one around here loves me." 

Matt took a sip of his coffee. "I love you, but I'm not that kind of lawyer. Foggy's going to find this hilarious, he loves it any time you get confused." 

"What? Don't tell Foggy, that's mean." 

"I'm a lawyer Tony, didn't you know I have no heart?" 

Even knowing he was joking, Bucky still gave him a quick kiss to comfort him. 

"You have a heart, and that heart loves me more than it loves telling Foggy mean things about me." 

Matt hummed consideringly, putting a hand to his own chest to feel his heartbeat. "We talked about, and we agree that we love Foggy more." 

Tony grumbled, but he stopped when Bucky kissed him too. "We're making Bucky play peacemaker again." 

"Neither of you are making me do anything. I'm allowed to kiss you without ulterior motives." 

"Right," Matt agreed, "he just happens to want to kiss us more when we arguing over pointless matters. Coincidence, you know." 

"No such thing as coincidences in the superhero life," Tony said, eyeing Bucky with fake suspicion. 

"Drink your coffee," Bucky said, ruffling Tony's hair just to see his nose scrunch. 


End file.
